Feralclan: The New Dawn
by BlackCat160
Summary: They had been living there for seasons upon seasons, until one day, a band of cats came declaring the land. It was incredulous! Now, two cats' mistake will result in the future of the clan. Will the new clan keep their new home? Or will they be defeated by a she-cat with a desire for revenge. Love will prosper. Betrayal will strike. Wars will commence. Welcome to Feralclan.


**Author's Note:** Hello! This is my second story I've done on this site and it's based on Warrior Cats. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think of it.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Warrior Cats (sadly) and I hardly own the story. My friend Bad Apple started the story with a role play and I joined with a few others. I have gotten permission to take the plot we RPied and put it into story form. So, credit to her and everyone who joined along the way!

**Feral clan:**

**The New Dawn**

_Prologue _

The moon swept across the valley as a lithe figure slipped into the brush. Green eyes flared with anger as she carefully placed her paws down swiftly. She leaped over the clear river and took in the deep scents. _Home at last! _She thought as she made her way through the brush. The she-cat winced as she remembered the sting of needles and white masks chaining her to the cold table. She shivered but pressed on. She noticed strange new scents near her turf and ignored them, for they must have been rouges… oh, how wrong she was. She stepped over the hill and neared the great oak where the others had settled so many seasons ago. Gasping, her eyes grew wide with shock. The ground was grassy, as if cats _hadn't _been living there for many seasons. She realized she had been away for far longer then she thought. The black cat closed her eyes and clenched her jaws in rage. She opened them remembering the plan for her family if ever need be. She swiveled her head around to focus her eyes where she knew the city lay. She vividly remembered the harsh streets where she was taken in by white-masks only to be tested on like a creature. She swished her tail to and fro, knowing she had to return to the place to find her family. Sighing, she turned back and immediately headed back to her prison of darkness. She would find her family… even if that meant by any means necessary.

**Moons Earlier**

The tom breathed heavily as he rushed to their meeting place. Ever since his sister had vanished, he had been so alone. He lived inside a group of rouges who banded together to survive, but he never really belonged. He hoped she'd be there. He blinked his eyes, remembering the pretty blue she-cat whom he had met while wandering the un-marked territory. The she-cat warned him off, saying that borders were being placed. It was incredulous! He couldn't shake the thought of her, however, and searched her out. They had been meeting for a while now, until he did something that changed _everything. _He was forced too against his will, but deep inside his mind, he knew he would've done it anyhow. He smiled an evil one slightly, but it quickly faded when a voice called out to him, "Whitefur, how dare you return home." A brown tabby tom slunk out of the bushes with two other rouges by his side. Whitefur hissed, "I never agreed with leaving, North!" The two cats were given a signal by their leader and pinned Whitefur. North smiled maliciously and growled, "We never told you to leave… you ran when you were sentenced to death! You have failed to take over those petty cats, and now that stupid she-cat of yours is baring your kits! You have reined much trouble upon us all, and it is time for your punishment to be carried out." The white tom struggled underneath the two cats as North padded forwards, claws unsheathed. Before Whitefur could utter a single word, a claw was brought down across his throat. He sputtered and breathed heavily as blood gushed from the wound. He fell to the ground and his blue eyes grew dull. Giving a last breath and shiver, he fell into eternal darkness; his last thought was about how the she-cat he had once loved and nearly killed was baring his kits…_his kits! What have I done? _

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed! It's short because it's just the prologue, so sorry! I was going to immediately start the first chapter once I was finished with this, but I didn't have the time. And I know this must be really confusing, but when have you ever read a prologue in Warriors and knew exactly what was going on? Well, if you have… um.. well.. whatever. Please R&R! Bye!


End file.
